


Secret Exposed

by limamelon



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanchildren, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limamelon/pseuds/limamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little one of the family is already the smartest of them, including her father apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Exposed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PirateRaccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateRaccoon/gifts).



> Respost from tumblr. This was a gift for my friend Holly~ 
> 
> If you want to learn more about our fanchildren just let me know, we have some info on tumblr anyway.

Tsubaki hurried into the kitchen after having the discovery of her life and went to tug on her mother’s pants to get her attention, looking up at her with excitement in her eyes.

“Mama, mama!! I found out papa’s secret!!”

Tsubomi, who was cutting up some veggies for dinner, looked down at her tiny daughter as she continued tugging on her clothes and put the knife aside, cleaning her hands quickly then crouched down to be at Tsubaki’s eye level.

“Hmm, really?” Tsubomi smiled gently, “Isn’t your dad supposed to be looking after you?” She asked, glancing over to the living room where her other two kids were playing videogames.

“He’s playing against Aya-nii now!” The blonde girl replied with a bright smile then moved closer to her mother and whispered, “Wanna know papa’s secret?”

Letting out a small sigh, Tsubomi made a mental note to scold Shuuya later. He was supposed to be looking after their 4 year old girl, not playing videogames with their other two sons. Nothing bad happened though, so there was nothing to worry about. Smiling again at her daughter she nodded her head in response to her question, actually quite curious about her words.

“Tell me, what is it?” She whispered back to her, playing along.

“Papa is…” She started and looked around, making sure no one else was listening. “… he’s a cheater!! He’s using his magic powers on Shuu-nii and Aya-nii!!”

She really wasn’t expecting the little girl to say any of this, so she nodded as in telling her to continue. Both her and her husband had found a new use for their eyes abilities and that was exclusively for their children entertainment, so Tsubomi knew that when Tsubaki said ‘magic powers’ she meant Shuuya’s deceiving eyes.

“But papa isn’t so smart…” Tsubaki continued, scratching her cheek. “Because he was using his magic powers but Aya-nii was winning.” She said innocently, letting Tsubomi know that Shuuya was cheating to let their son win, god he loved spoiling their children, didn’t he?

“How do you know he was using his magic tricks?” Tsubomi asked, still not really understanding how Tsubaki had gotten to this conclusion.

“Because papa hit his elbow and his eyes were red!! Like when mama disappears!!”

Tsubomi froze in her place after hearing that. Neither Shuuichi or Ayato had questioned them before about their magic tricks and believed it was just magic, how come the little one of the family had figured out it had to do with their eyes and going red?! It was simply incredible and Tsubomi was astonished, Tsubaki sure was an observant one…

With a light shake of her head Tsubomi moved to get up, picking the little girl up in her arms and smiling at her.

“Even cheating your dad can’t win against your brother, he’s just too good huh?” She said, getting an enthusiastic nod in response.

“Aya-nii is amazing!!” Lifting up her arms in the air, Tsubaki giggled contently as Tsubomi walked over to the living room where the other three where sitting in front of the TV.

It could be read on the screen that Ayato had just defeated his father and Shuuya was whining, pretending to be hurt for losing.

“Ahhhhh, you’re just too good Ayato-chan~! I’ll beat you next time~♪” Shuuya said while grinning as Shuuichi went to high five his younger brother, telling him that their father was just too easy to go against and that they should just play against each other instead, to what Shuuya whined some more.

Clearing her throat to be noticed, Tsubomi just waited for her husband to stop messing around. Tsubaki copied her and ended up faking a cough, just as the three of them turned to look at them.

“Ahhh, Tsubaki-chan, there you are~!” Shuuya walked over to the two of them and smiled at his daughter, ignoring the serious look his wife had in her eyes because he knew what that was about. Putting the girl down on the floor, Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at Shuuya who just grinned widely at her. “Heh, I just can’t win against those two~!”

Tsubaki ran towards her brothers and tried to get one of them to teach her how to play, Tsubomi’s attention though was just on her husband right now.

“Just don’t lose her out of your sight next time,” she said with a sigh. “You know how she is, she can climb anywhere, fall and get hurt,” she added next gently pulling on his cheek just for getting distracted on the only thing he had to do. “By the way, she realized you were letting Ayato win.”

Shuuya’s grin, that didn’t vanish as she was pulling on his cheek, suddenly disappeared.

“What…? How?” He really wanted to know more about what his wife just said, how could Tsubaki know what he was doing? It couldn’t be possible, with his ability he could deceive everyone and everything!!

“Well, it seems like she’s smarter than you,” she let go of his cheek and smiled at him. “Now take care of her, food will be ready soon.” They were probably going to resume this conversation later.

Shuuya just nodded, smiling back at her, and both of them turned to look at their children. Tsubaki was sitting on Shuuichi’s lap and both of them were playing together against Ayato, the three of them seemed to be having fun.

Leaning his head against Tsubomi’s, Shuuya smiled gently.

“Guess it won’t be necessary~” He said, since their three kids were together taking care of each other.


End file.
